the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
The Mixblood Elites
The Mixblood Elites are another unnatural-rank group of the clan, like the Council, the Hivebloods, and the Bulwark of the Royals. This group is the one that consists of members of King rank, one of the five special ranks. The group originally contained 25 King positions in each the Xbox and PS3 sectors during the reigns of italian-stal and dragonsrule4444, but was downsized to only 10 Kings under sdrbuck234's leadership in Update 8.2. The Kings are the only male type of alien that special in rank; this means they are also the mixblood species that is this high in rank in the clan. In xenomorph heirarchies, Kings are above all other mixblood species. Therefore, this group is called the Mixblood Elites, as they are the top of all mixblood aliens. However, all pureblood female aliens (all other special ranks) are above mixblood aliens. Therefore, Kings are the lowest in authority of the unnatural ranks. Queens, Deacons, Empresses, Monarchs, and the Matriarch have authority over Kings. Yet, Kings have rank over all natural-rank members above Hiveblood Bull Alien (prestige 3, rank 8). Now, the special round one must accomplish to become a King in the Mixblood Elites is the Alpha round. In addition, those that beat this round will have the special abilities that Kings have: authoritative abilities that cross over between several other unnatural ranks, with one special ability that only the Matriarch, the Monarchs, and the Kings can do. Kings are also known as eventmasters, because Kings, like Empresses, can host any type of Hive event: games, special rounds, and activities. The only exceptions to these events are elite special rounds (Guardian, Alpha, Council, Pureblood, Omega, Matriarch), like Empresses, as well as the Academy and Legendary rounds. Also, Kings may attend Hive Trials, but may not host them. Also, Kings have the ability to control subclans and allies of the Hive, like the Specimens or Marine Core as an example. Only the Matriarch (and to a lesser extent Monarchs) can also control this, like telling the subclan or ally if they are ousted from the Hive as allies or authorizing new ones. Not even Empresses have this ability. However, Kings cannot directly rank up and downrank Hive members, nor can they receive elite training. Also, just like the Queens and Empresses, the Kings cannot become future Matriarchs while under the current one they became a King. This means they cannot take Matriarch or Guardian rounds. Kings, also like Queens and Empresses, are required to know basic Hive history. Only Deacons can become Matriarchs and do not have to know Hive history. However, members of King rank can continue to go up in authority, having access to a final or elite special rounds, thus giving them the ability to become higher special ranks. If they succeed, the will simultaneously be a King and the other acquired rank (because of the Ultimate Rank Rule), albeit it is recommended the King gives up his Mixblood Elite position in respect of others. Quitting Kings are automatically "Hiveblood" Drone in rank. Kings may be the lowest in authority when it comes to unnatural ranks, but they still have some qualitative abilities as respected Hive members, and should be treated as such. Consistence Due to the Cross-Integration Rule, all Kings retain the same amount of authority in all sectors of Aliens vs Predator and Aliens: Colonial Marines on Xbox360, Playstation 3, and PC. This is also true of Warframe on Playstation 4. Once all 10 positions per sector have been filled, new individuals may only become Kings if a current on quite or through usurpation via an Omega round. These positions are first come, first serve, like all other unnatural ranks. Kings are also required to know the basics of Hive history they were taught at all times. Playstation 3 Sector This is a list of all members of the Hive that are King rank in the original Mixblood Elites of PS3 AvP and ACM: #numnutsforever (previously) #MeatEater010 (previously) #Hitman_Valentino #XxRagging_girlxX (previously) #xx_MaYhEm_88_xx (previously) #LizTheXenoGirl13 (previously) #eyeofanubus/ shadowlurker321 (previously) #sdrbuck234 (previously) #spidermanbk3 (previously) #RogueAssassin5-0 #MaxDeadBear (previously) #UnstableXeno (previously) #piz420 #yuikkjhyytrfg (previously) #bosu2001 (previously) #XXPioneer76xX (previously) #Xenomorph987 (previously) Xbox Sector These are the Kings of the Xbox sector of the clan: #SuP3RpAnDaGuy #PREDALIEN LORD (previously) #Reptilian 454 (previously)